Benutzer Diskussion:DerAndre
__TOC__ Willkommen bei Wikia Hi. Momentan sind ja noch einige Umstellungsarbeiten zu erledigen - aber ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du Bescheid weißt, dass du mich jederzeit bei Fragen, Wünschen (z.B. nach neuen Extensions oder Wikia-Funktionen) oder Kritik ansprechen kannst. --Avatar 15:46, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) blog logo I noticed your logo for the Lostpedia Blog. Do you have a transparent version? I was thinking about using it on the blog itself. Thanks, 19:47, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) * Beim letzten Versuch das Video-Interview in unserem Player einzuspeisen hat erst nach etlichen Stunden funktioniert, aber es hat funktioniert. Diesmal sind bereits etliche Stunden vergangen und trotz der Hilfe: Videos in Blog einbetten, gelang es mir diesmal überhaupt nicht. Es zeigt zwar unser Logo aber wenn ich auf Play drücke passiert nichts außer "Blackscreen". habe deshalb den YouTube-Player vorerst reingestellt. Was mache ich falsch, verdammt. Einen Code kopieren und bei "URL des Videos" einfach die URL einfügen.... was kann man da denn falsch machen???? Hilfe ich verzweifle gerade daran... Namaste! -- 17:41, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Wikia migration *Thanks Der Andre. Do you know if Sam's list has been made available to the Wikia staff already? -- Santa (talk)22:46, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ** Hi there !! I hoped my different accounts were merged but it's not the case... How is the migration going ? You can still answer me on fr:User talk:Wyz. LOSTDE-Wyz 11:21, 21. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ** I think the Template:ep troubles comes from the limitation of the number of templates and parser functions calls in a page. As the Template:crossref use Template:ep it is impacted (this is only a st up). Morover on LP-FR and LP-DE we use infoboxes that use a lot of parser functions. Troubles are not solved yet but I hope it will be ok fast, it is the heart of LP. The rest we're gonna to make it too. And LOST comes back in 30 days !! CU LOSTDE-Wyz 08:02, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) *** Wow you have to wait so long to see the LOST in German ? In France it is broadcasted 6 monthes after the US air date and it is still long... On French LP we're up-to-date regarding the season 4 but we're still missing a lot, for examples the ARG articles (I think to the Lost Experience). Yop, 30 days before it cames back and the Wikia move delayed a bit the time we had. I saw your blog, we're planning to do the same but French sysops are too busy to do it :( LOSTDE-Wyz 08:14, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Theorien Nabend. Sag mal, kannst Du mir vielleicht bei der Erstellung von Theorie-Seiten weiterhelfen? Seit der Umstellung ist da ja kein Reiter mehr in der Kopfzeile. --Matthes 20:33, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :* Ach macht nix, wir sind ja nicht in Eile ;) Danke. --Matthes 21:21, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::* Hm? --Matthes 21:39, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::* Das "Hm?" war noch auf "zu spät" bezogen :p Hm... eigentlich war vorhin noch Monaco eingestellt, aber jetzt ists Monobook. Hab aber nicht mitbekommen, wann das gewechselt ist... Aber ich denke mal, ich bleib bei Monobook. --Matthes 22:01, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::* Aso :D "wir sind ja nicht in Eile" war eigentlich auf deine Aussage bezogen, dass du noch mit DSA beschäftigt warst :p Jau, in der Tat. --Matthes 22:13, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::::* Je, je, ist ja auch schon spät :p danke übrigens für die Weiterleitung^^ --Matthes 22:55, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Matthes Derzeit existiert nur eine Weiterleitung von LOSTDE-Matthes zum Benutzer Matthes. Kann man das nicht durch verschieben fusionieren? Wollte es gerade machen, aber bevor ich einen Schei*ß baue, wollt ich nur mal fragen ob ihr das schon probiert habt oder noch warten wollt, bis alle Bugs beseitigt wurden, um zu sehen ob sich dies erübrigt?. Namaste! -- 16:35, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :* Also ich hab in der Richtung noch nichts probiert. Dachte, dass in der Hinsicht erstmal Geduld angebrachter ist, bevor ich irgendwas kaputt mache :p PS: Frohe Feiertage "nachträglich" --Matthes 20:13, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Hey, DerAndre! thumb|Chillin' on the set of LOST!Hey, DerAndre! I'm the real Rebecca Mader! I was born on April 24, 1979 to Jenny and Gary Mader in Cambridge, United Kingdom. I worked as a model for a year in New York and I have a Shih-Tzu dog named Bella. Please comment back on my user page and keep watching LOST, --Rebecca Mader 16:27, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas! And I wish you a Merry Christmas too, DerAndre! If I see Cynthia, I will tell her 'hi' for you. Feel free to leave me a message on my talk page anytime and most importantly, keep watching LOST, --Rebecca Mader 13:02, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Email Hey DerAndre, I enabled my email. You can also send me a PM on my forum profile if you want. Thanks! -- 17:28, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Fake Mader Hey DerAndre, I'm not sure if you've been keeping up with Rebecca Mader talk page but it all turned out to be a fake. I just thought I would let you know now so that you could get rid of her on your facebook if you wanted. This person had way to much time on their hands to go and make a facebook page too, I wouldn't be suprised if they (probuly HE) made a MySpace too! By the way I really like that Archive box you made, it's pretty unique.-- 19:47, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for your help on my talk page, I must just have a bad laptop that needs updating, I'm the only one that has had problems so far with my sig.-- 22:10, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Yea I know, I wanted to see how many people that go to my talk could see so I could see on average how many people who edit have a newer system, I'm not to worried about casual user's because half of them don't even go to the talk pages. It's just a little experiment that I wanted to see (plus worse comes to worse, It shows up in regular text with active links so it still works out for people with older systems/browsers} Thanks for the help, I always apprecitate any help I can get! Sorry about my sig too, I don't know how to get it to go to my talk page from other countries pages.-- 22:23, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Parserfunktionen N'abend. Hoffe du hattest frohe Feiertage. Ich hab gerade mal den Ironie-Artikel bis Staffel 3 restrukturiert und ergänzt und erhalte jetzt die Meldung „Achtung: Diese Seite enthält zu viele Aufrufe aufwändiger Parserfunktionen. Es dürfen nicht mehr als 300 Aufrufe sein, aktuell sind es 306 Aufrufe.“ Heisst das einfach nur, dass die Seite zu groß ist und nicht gespeichert werden kann? Oder kann ich die wie vor dem Umzug trotzdem speichern? Ich kopier mir den Inhalt erstmal in ne txt, bevor da irgendwas schiefläuft. --Matthes 20:13, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :: Ja das kommt gut hin^^ sind schon verdammt viele Einträge... und wie gesagt, bin jetzt erst mit Staffel 3 durch, da kommen noch 3 :p Naja, dann werd ich die bisherigen Einträge mal anpassen. Danke. --Matthes 20:38, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC)